


Gaining Momentum

by ladydragon76



Series: Shifting Gears [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: perceptor, genre: fluff, smut: sticky, verse: g1, verse: idw, verse: mashup, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Things are going well for Drift.  Really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemma_Inkyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Inkyboots/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Shifting Gears  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Fluff  
>  **Notes:** Commissioned by InkyBoots in continuation of Shifting Gears. Thank you, dearheart! I hope everyone enjoys it! ^_^

It was a beautiful day. The sort of warm, sunny, late spring afternoon that drove everyone not on duty out of the _Ark_ so that they could enjoy it. Drift was still getting used to the whole seasons thing, but after nearly a year on Earth, he could probably go ahead and declare the almost-summer his favorite season. The grass was rich green and soft under his plating, flowers still bloomed everywhere in a riot of color, the birds twittered and sang, and there was just enough of a breeze to keep the heat from becoming the stifling swelter of summer.

Drift kicked his feet as he walked through the trees so he could feel the tiny blades of grass tickle against the bottoms. Perceptor had planned a ‘picnic’ for them. Drift knew what the word meant, but he wasn’t sure how the human pastime would apply to them. He would find out soon enough, once Perceptor found just the right spot. They could still hear the Dinobots and a few others playing basketball beyond the trees, and if this went the way their previous official ‘dates’ went, then they would want a little privacy.

Slowly, over the last ten months, their relationship had grown. From spending friendly time together in the lab or common room for movie nights, to playing games together, to snuggling, to that first _incredible_ kiss under that silly plant for the Earth’s winter solstice, it had become something Drift never could have imagined. They were going slow, but Drift liked indulging Perceptor, and Perceptor had really needed to be sure Drift wanted him, not thought he owed him. Of late, the kisses had turned molten and it was more and more difficult to call an end to the night and go their separate ways. It was a tease, almost torture, and Drift had taken himself in hand more times than he could count as soon as he was alone in his quarters. And that wasn’t a complaint either. Perceptor was worth the torment of near-constant arousal. It was _fun_. Drift had never _waited_ before. If he wanted someone, he made a move. Different was good though.

“How about here?” Perceptor asked as they stepped into a small glade. Sunlight spattered down in slim, golden beams, making the little white flowers shine.

They had been here before, and Drift smiled. “Here’s good.” He stepped forward with the large fabric tarp and shook it out. It was almost a shame to cover the grass, but apparently picnics required blankets to sit and lounge on. Perceptor held an actual picnic basket, sized for Cybertronians, and Drift had learned to just stop asking where such oddities came from. The rules that governed this reality were different at the strangest moments, and he didn’t want to get into another serious and lengthy discussion on the differences to his former universe.

Perceptor crouched to straighten out a corner, then sat on the blanket and set the basket in the middle. “I think you will enjoy this.”

“I know I will,” Drift said, smiling as he sat to Perceptor’s left instead of across from him. he leaned to the side and placed a light kiss on the scientist’s cheek. “Have we ever not had fun together?” Ok, there was that time he’d gone to some physics conference with Perceptor, but even that wasn’t all _that_ bad. Drift had just recharged in the back corner during the presentations. No. Scratch all that, because at the reception, he’d gotten to watch Perceptor chatter on to the humans, a bright, happy smile on his face. Animated and excited. That had been fun.

Perceptor smiled that soft smile of his, then began to unpack the basket. “I had help from Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Ratchet with these. Primarily Sideswipe. I’ve known for a time that he enjoys crafting energon into high grade and treats, but I had no idea of the full range of his talent.”

Drift recognized a few things that were set out. The oil cakes were less dainty than what he’d eaten in New Crystal City, but they looked good. There were the usual rust sticks and gelled energon goodies, but it was the odd, powder-dusted and translucent balls that made Drift arch an optic ridge in curiosity. “What are those?”

“Sideswipe called them bonbons,” Perceptor replied. “Wheeljack helped him with them. I’ve not tried one yet, but they were both exclaiming over them and insisted we take these when I mentioned our outing.”

Drift lifted one of the bonbons, and sniffed it. “What is this? On them?”

Perceptor lifted one and licked it, the tip of his tongue darting out. Drift bit his lip to keep from chasing after it with his own. “I believe it to be nickel.” The whole treat was popped into his mouth, and his optics shot wide.

Drift pushed the little ball into his mouth as well and bit down. He’d expected it to be solid, but instead the hard texture was actually just a fragile shell. He would have squawked if his mouth hadn’t been suddenly flooded with energon. Tangy, almost sweet, and like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Beside him, Perceptor reached for another, but Drift stopped him with a light touch.

“What… Oh!”

Leaning over, Drift cupped the back of Perceptor’s neck, offered him a slight grin, then pulled him in close so he could lick the dribble of energon from his lower lip. Perceptor shivered, and Drift swept his tongue along his lip again before gently sucking on it. He had only meant to tease a little, but then Perceptor whimpered and licked out too. Heat flushed Drift’s face, then poured down the back of his neck. His spark gave a harder pulse, and that warmth settled low and coiled up faster than ever deep in his belly.

“Perce…” Drift sighed. Perceptor licked into his mouth, tongue exploring the back side of his upper teeth, pausing at one sharp eyetooth before sweeping to the other side. Drift chased him with his own tongue, helm tipped to allow the kiss to deepen even more.

The world receded and a rushing sound fuzzed Drift’s audials while the ground felt like it was slowly tilting. Kissing Perceptor wasn’t _just_ kissing. It was whole body experience that moved the planet and made Drift feel weak in all the best ways. He got lost in it. Soft sighs and low humming moans were muffled between them. His spark slammed fast and hard in its crystal. Drift’s entire sensornet shimmered and pulsed with desire he couldn’t suppress, and he could feel the answering arousal in Perceptor’s field.

But like every time before, Perceptor drew back. His teeth caught and grazed Drift’s lower lip as he pulled away, and Drift gave a last, hungry moan. Their vents ran hard, and Drift remained still, optics shut for a moment while he struggled to rein in the urge to grab Perceptor and take more.

“Drift?”

Drift opened his optics and smiled at the concern. “Was nice,” he purred, lust making his voice thick and deeper than usual.

Perceptor shivered, his gaze dropping to the treats. “Yes.”

In the distance, Drift could hear Grimlock roar and some other Autobots cheering. He smirked and reached out for another of the bonbons. If Perceptor wasn’t as affected as he by their little make-out sessions, he’d have probably become tired of it long before now, but it wasn’t as though the mech was playing games with him. He wasn’t ready, so Drift would simply wait until later and work out the tension himself.

“Do you like those?” Perceptor asked, a dip of his helm indicating the little ball treats as he set an oil cake closer to Drift as well. A few rust sticks were added to the plate, then another bonbon.

“They’re really good,” Drift replied, focusing on the goodies laid out before him. “Never had anything like this before.”

Perceptor smiled, peeking up at Drift before coyly adding another bonbon to Drift’s plate. “I am glad.”

Drift shook his helm and picked up the last treat, leaning over to put it on Perceptor’s plate. “You get some too.”

“I like seeing you enjoy them.” Perceptor knew everything about Drift’s past. Drift had felt he had to tell it all. Every last ugly detail. Instead of it scaring the mech away, Perceptor only seemed to take more and more pleasure in ‘spoiling’ Drift. “Besides,” he continued and lifted a small bottle from the basket, “we have a little high grade too.”

A ‘little’ was almost overstating it. The scintillating blue energon was probably only enough for a mouthful or two each, but then neither of them enjoyed being drunk. “That’s different from the stuff Mirage likes.”

“Yes,” Perceptor agreed. “Ratchet added a little something extra.” He pulled two small glasses from the basket next, then poured equal amounts, emptying the small bottle.

Drift took the glass with a laugh.

“To us,” Perceptor said and lifted his glass toward Drift in a toast.

“To you,” Drift replied, still chuckling. Perceptor’s gaze dropped shyly, and they both sipped the high grade. It was sweet and light, nothing like high grade at all, and went well with the tart, thick flavor of the oil cake. Drift caught Perceptor watching him eat nearly every time he glanced up, and made a show of sucking his fingers clean.

After all, he was fine with waiting until Perceptor was ready for more, but that didn’t mean Drift wouldn’t tease back when the opportunity presented itself.

~ | ~

It was late in the evening by the time Drift got back to his quarters. He’d washed, but then everyone had needed it after the football game, so there had been no privacy. The arousal from earlier that afternoon had cooled some, and he had burned off a bit of the excess energy, but nothing other than an overload would really settle his systems.

Drift pulled out a fresh cloth from the small storage cupboard, then settled in the middle of his rather plush berth. The dense foam rubber was the most comfortable thing he’d ever recharged on. The berth itself was large enough to be lonely in, but that made it nice to sprawl out on. It cleaned up easily too, which was a good thing, because he might need more than just one overload tonight before he could recharge.

A quick signal turned off the light while one hand trailed down his body, and Drift shut his optics to better imagine it was Perceptor touching him. His spike gave a painful lurch behind his array cover, pinched and semi-onlined for far too long. He released the locks, and blinked.

Locks didn’t chime.

Drift stared blindly up at the ceiling for a moment, but there was no denying it. Someone was at his door. With a groan, he pushed himself off the berth, pinged the lights back on, and shoved the cloth into his subspace. Someone was going to pay with some dents for this, he thought as he limped across the room. All the ire disappeared as the door slid aside, and Drift blinked at Perceptor.

“Good evening, Drift,” Perceptor said, then held up the tray in his hands. “I did not see you in the common room after everyone cleaned up, so I thought I would bring you some energon.” He smiled. “We also had a few treats leftover from our picnic.”

Drift stepped back to allow Perceptor in, doing his best to hide the pained wince as his spike throbbed. “Thanks.”

“I know we ate plenty earlier,” Perceptor said as he crossed the room to set the tray on the top of Drift’s cupboard, then turned to smile. He clasped his hands together and shifted his weight. “Are you hungry?”

Drift wasn’t sure why Perceptor sounded or looked so hesitant, so just shook his helm a little and relocked the door. “Uh… Not really, but I appreciate you thinking of me.” It almost came out a question, but he grinned a little, ignored the pinch of his spike, and closed the distance to Perceptor. “Thank you,” he said, and leaned up for a kiss. A snap of electricity shot down his back, and only a lot of recent practice allowed Drift to stop his panel from opening.

“You’re welcome,” Perceptor murmured, then wound his arms around Drift and kissed him again.

The world melted away once more, and Drift let some of his weight rest against Perceptor. A low sound rose as careful, graceful fingers slid down a transformation seam on his side. He was too hot for this, was about to pull back, but then Perceptor tilted his helm, tongue plunging into Drift’s mouth, and those fingers pushed into the seam.

“I may have stopped by with an ulterior motive,” Perceptor whispered against Drift’s lips as he ended the kiss, though his fingers continued to strum over cabling.

“Oh?” Drift moaned, his knees gave a little, and had to clutch at Perceptor’s shoulders to keep from sinking into a puddle of want on the floor. Please, Primus?

“Yes.” Perceptor nibbled his way down Drift’s neck and walked him back a few shuffling steps. “If you are agreeable.”

Drift moaned again. “Killin’ me, Perce. Might really need to back off and cool off.”

“If you want me to,” Perceptor said, and they stumbled another step closer to the berth.

“If I?” Drift asked. He braced his feet and pushed against Perceptor’s shoulders so he could look up and be sure he was taking this the right way.

Perceptor bit his lip and stilled his hands, though he didn’t let go of Drift. “I have been thinking about it quite a lot lately, and I think I am ready to move forward. If you are,” he hurried to add.

A whine built up in Drift’s vocalizer, and he had to reset it before the sound escaped, then again before he managed to ask, “You’re sure? Because I can wait.”

Perceptor grinned, mischief lighting his optics. “You are about to overheat.”

“I _can_ wait.”

With a chuckle, Perceptor released Drift and moved to sit on the side of the berth. “I believe we have traded roles.” Drift stayed where he was, trying hard to focus on Perceptor while getting his libido back under control. “I have thought on this for a while now, Drift. I really did need to be sure that you wanted me, not just someone. But also, I needed to be certain that you were not spending time with me because you felt beholden.”

Drift nodded, then joined Perceptor, sitting close, but not touching. “Want _you_ ,” he said. “Not a secret. Just don’t want to push.”

“Exactly.” Perceptor lifted a hand to touch Drift, but then thought better of it and clasped his hands together in his lap with a smile. “I wanted to be sure you did not feel you had to interface with me, and now you are concerned with pressuring me. I assure you, Drift, there is no pressure.” He smirked- genuinely _smirked_ at Drift. “Other than the sort that swells under my panel every time you touch me.”

Drift groaned, covered his face with his hands, and let himself flop back on the berth. “Killin’ me.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No,” Drift replied, voice muffled by his hands. Primus help him. He was going to just explode. Tonight? Now? It was going to be over so fast.

“Would you like to interface?” Perceptor asked, and Drift could hear the amusement in his voice.

“In every way imaginable,” Drift said, whole body tense and prickling with the charge. He jumped as a light touch landed on his knee, then trailed up his thigh.

“Good,” Perceptor purred. “Because every way is exactly what I intend to attempt tonight.” The light touch continued up, sliding to the front of Drift’s thigh before clever fingers pushed into the gap at his hip joint. “If you don’t like something, please tell me to stop.”

“’Kay.” Not like something? Impossible. Pits, the softest touches rocketed bliss through Drift. He’d never have imagined such gentleness, and never would have expected it to do so much for him.

“I’d like you to keep your panel shut,” Perceptor said, voice soft as he shifted on the berth to lounge against Drift’s side. “And perhaps stop covering your face? I would like to see you.”

Drift dragged his hands down his face, gaze shifting to Perceptor’s. The scientist had his helm propped in his free hand, the other still dancing charge along the powerful cables and components of Drift’s hip. Gone was shy, nervous Perceptor, and in his place was a mech Drift recognized from the labs. Calm, composed, and in control. He whimpered, fingers twisted together and pressed to his mouth.

“Relax, Drift.” Perceptor pulled his hand up and spread his fingers across Drift’s abdomen. “Let it happen,” he whispered, and his lips brushed the delicate point of a helm finial.

Drift shut his optics again, face heated- _everything_ heated. Especially when Perceptor moved his hand and began teasing transformation seams and everything he could reach between them with that oh-so-gentle touch of his.

“I want to watch you overload.”

Drift keened, fire swept through his lines, and his trembling intensified. “Perce…” Cables were expertly stroked. Wires were tugged. Sensor nodes Drift hadn’t even known he had were touched and teased until he shook so hard that his plating chimed and vents heaved for air to cool his overheating systems.

“So beautiful,” Perceptor purred. He nipped Drift’s lower lip, his hand pushing deeper into a gap in his chest plating.

Spark pounding, Drift squirmed and cried out. His panel had stopped trying to retract, and all his focus was on the careful touch as Perceptor’s fingers worked over components that were never touched unless by a medic for repair work. Drift hadn’t even known he could _feel_ there. A single finger rubbed lightly back and forth on something that shot sensation and pleasure into his spark.

“Do you know what this is, Drift?” Perceptor asked.

Drift fought to open his optics and shook his helm. He opened his mouth to say no, but only a low moan came out. Perceptor leaned over him, optics bright but the shade a deeper blue than usual.

“This is a power conduit to your spark.” The words sent a sharp thrill of fear through Drift and lust pulsed through his field. Perceptor smiled and stroked back and forth more along the conduit. “It can be incredibly sensitive since most mechs rarely have it touched.” A strange sort of pressure built and swelled, and Drift gasped as his sensornet lit with the heady bliss. Everything tingled and buzzed. Then Perceptor pushed deeper, fingers brushing over something even more sensitive, and the universe blazed white. There was a high note somewhere in the distance, but Drift couldn’t think, could only feel as he was drowned in ecstasy. He floated down slowly, his vision still white, but dimming. There was a soft, low sound, and a gentle touch against his lips.

“Come back to me, Drift,” Perceptor said.

Drift blinked up, vents still running hard. “Frag.” The air smelled sharply of ozone and heated wiring.

Perceptor snickered and leaned down to kiss Drift again. “Enjoy that?”

“Yeah.” Drift gasped as Perceptor’s hand moved, slowly working its way back out from under his plating. Once the hand was out from under his plating, Drift grasped Perceptor’s shoulders and dragged him down for a kiss. “You feel warm,” he said against the scientist’s lips.

“Mm… I am not finished with you yet.” Perceptor pushed himself up and gestured for Drift to move. “Perhaps we should get all the way on the berth before we continue?”

Drift felt weak and shaky as he shoved himself onto the berth and twisted to lay the length of it instead of across. He reached for Perceptor, needing to touch and be touched, but Perceptor was already there. “Want more.”

“I was hoping you would.” Perceptor leaned down, and Drift wound his arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

Another thrill shot through Drift’s spark as one of Perceptor’s knees was nudged between his own. He tensed before he could help himself, but hurried to cover it by spreading his legs more. This was Perceptor, not… anyone he didn’t want to think about, especially now. In fact, he didn’t want to think at all and Perceptor made that easy. He shifted so he rested over Drift, then kissed a path to his neck. A little zing tripped down Drift’s back as his main energon line was nibbled, then sucked.

“Like that,” Drift murmured and lifted his hands to pull Perceptor closer. He didn’t get much of a chance to touch back as his hands were caught, one at a time, then pressed to the berth to either side of his helm.

Perceptor laced their fingers together, palm to palm, and lifted his helm to smile down at Drift. “What else do you like?”

“This is nice,” Drift replied and brought his knees up to grip Perceptor’s hips, then bumped his pelvis up. The knock of their panels striking, even so lightly, shot sensation through Drift’s array. His locks clicked, and he gasped as the cover retracted, but it was a relief to finally have his spike free.

Perceptor glanced down as Drift sighed, and then grinned at him. “I have every intention of getting to that.”

“Good.” Drift arched up again and moaned when Perceptor lifted enough to avoid the touch of his spike.

“Patience,” Perceptor said, then leaned in to melt Drift’s struts with a hungry kiss. “I am going to taste all of you tonight.”

Drift groaned, spike and spark both giving a pulse and making need tighten in his belly all over again. “Primus.”

Perceptor chuckled and trailed soft kisses to the side of Drift’s helm. His mouth worked up to the point of one finial while a finger lightly traced the other. Sensation tingled and buzzed through Drift’s helm, and he felt himself sink deeper into the berth padding, heavy and content despite the need making his spike ache.

“I like how soft you are right now,” Perceptor purred, the words vibrating lightly against Drift’s audial and sending a rush of pleasure down the back of his neck.

It was _almost_ frightening how right Perceptor was. Drift was softened, passive and trembling as Perceptor slid lower. Time became measured in the sounds each careful touch pulled from his vocalizer. Graceful fingers mapped transformation seams and found every tender node on his frame. Drift had no idea that the side of his chest plating was that sensitive, or that licking it would make his spark leap and vents catch. Perceptor worked his way down Drift’s body, methodical and thorough, slow enough to drive Drift to whimpering and pleading in broken whispers.

“Shhh… I will not leave you wanting.” Then he kissed the very tip of Drift’s spike and pleasure blazed white hot through him.

Drift bucked up with a loud cry, but Perceptor had already moved on. He keened as the inner seam of his thigh was licked, then moaned helplessly as soft-mouthed kisses flowed down to his knee. “Perceptor!” Primus! How had he lived so long without knowing that if the back of his knee was licked the universe would tilt and twist under him? He lost the thread of reality as a strong hand lifted his leg and fingers delved with careful precision into his ankle joint. A hot tongue followed, and then the other ankle was shown the same attention. Drift’s legs shook and the lines tingled right up to his array.

“Drift,” Perceptor called, and his hands pushed firmly up Drift’s legs.

It helped to ground him a little, though Drift still felt like he was floating. “Need.”

“I know,” Perceptor said, his voice low and soothing as he settled between Drift’s thighs.

The barely-there lick to Drift’s array shocked lightning across his circuits, and it wasn’t until Perceptor’s tongue skirted the rim of his valve that he recognized the empty ache there as well. “ _Please_!”

Perceptor purred, letting the sound vibrate right up into Drift’s valve, then plunged his tongue in. Drift yelped, and his hands flew to Perceptor’s helm to hold him in tight. A low hum accompanied the little nibbling bites to his valve’s edge, then Perceptor thrust his tongue back in. He searched out every node and laved attention to it until Drift released his helm to claw at the berth and beg in breathless, desperate words. His hips rolled as he ground down against Perceptor’s mouth. Too hot, too much.

A wavering scream swelled with the rush of bliss, then cut off to static as the wave crashed over Drift. Release surged through him, leaving him shaking and whimpering as Perceptor eased him back to the here and now. Dim optics watched through a bleary haze as the scientist knelt up. He smiled at Drift as he dragged a thumb under his lower lip, then sucked the lubricant from it. Drift shivered, then gasped as Perceptor dragged a fingertip up the underside of his spike.

“It appears that you still have a charge in need of clearing,” Perceptor said, his voice playfully clinical. “I could assist with that if you like?”

“I’d like,” Drift growled and reached out for Perceptor.

There was a soft click as Perceptor slid his knees -one by one- in a deliberate caress over Drift’s thighs. He leaned forward, hands on Drift’s chest, and rocked forward, dragging the slickness of his array up the length of the quivering, aching spike. “I intend to see that you do.”

Drift’s gyros spun, his processors drowning in need, and it only intensified as Perceptor lifted his hips, gave them a slight tilt, then sank down. Drift’s spike was devoured in heat. He clung to Perceptor’s hips, body in control as he pushed up and tried to sink in even deeper.

“Ohh… Drift.”

Calipers gripped, then rolled up Drift’s spike before reversing. His vents caught, optics wide as he watched the bliss overtake Perceptor’s face. “Nice trick,” he gasped as the ripple was repeated.

“Feels good from this side too,” Perceptor said, then gave his hips a slow wind and rock.

Drift was on fire, but he shoved away the lust clawing at his internals in favor of watching Perceptor move over him. The rhythm built slowly at first, but they were both too revved up to resist a harder pace for long. Perceptor drove himself down on Drift, hips rolling in sharp, grinding little half circles with each thrust. Drift’s whole body shook as he fought against the need for release.

“Com’on,” Drift urged and pulled Perceptor down harder. “Want it. Wanna see it.”

Perceptor cried out, mouth a perfect, soft ‘O’ as he went still and his valve clenched. Drift thrust harder, growling as the first surge of his own overload shot through his sensornet. Perceptor gasped and curled forward, his fingers digging into armor seams as he moaned and whimpered into Drift’s chest plating, and Drift let himself fall too. The hard knot of pressure behind his spike whipped free, sending molten hot ecstasy rocketing through him. He howled, back arched off the berth, and his hands gripping tight to keep Perceptor close.

For a long time there was nothing but the fast whirr of their vents as they lay together. Drift wound his arms around Perceptor and lifted his helm to kiss the scientist’s. “I’m not sure I can move.”

Perceptor chuckled, then groaned as he straightened first one leg, then the other to lie full length over Drift. “This might be as far as I can go.” He tipped his face up and kissed Drift’s chin. “Am I too heavy?”

“No.” Drift tightened his hold for a moment. “Like you here.”

Perceptor hummed and snuggled in. “May I stay the night then?”

Drift huffed a slight laugh, then rolled to the side so he could wrap himself better around Perceptor. He hissed a bit as his spike slipped free, but the new position allowed him to claim Perceptor’s lips in a kiss. “This night and any other.”

“Oh good.” Perceptor smiled and pecked another kiss to Drift’s mouth. “Thank you,” he said softly, making Drift blink in surprise.

“Should be thanking you, I think,” Drift said. “So, yeah. Thank you.” He nudged his nose against Perceptor’s with a grin of his own. “Gonna walk funny tomorrow, and that’s not a complaint.”

Perceptor shook his helm. “I meant for being so patient with me.”

Drift shrugged, gaze dropping to Perceptor’s lips as self-consciousness took root. “Don’t want it at all if it’s not what you really want.”

“Likewise,” Perceptor replied, his voice soft. He pressed in, kiss warm and slow and soft. “So thank you. For being patient while I was able to truly see that I was what you really wanted.”

Drift felt his face heat and squirmed a little, trying to disguise the discomfort under moving even closer to Perceptor and tangling their legs together. He had no response because he’d always understood, so instead of trying to think up words, he kissed Perceptor again, reveling in the plush coil of warm affection that wound around his spark.


End file.
